la recluta
by ocnarf
Summary: una gran amenaza se asoma a nuestro planeta, Junk Hurk podrá convencer a cierta hechicera de ayudarle


La recluta.

Recordaran que hice un proyecto escuadrón contra el delito internacional, bueno esa historia me sirvió para hacer un libro para la escuela también. Esta serie la veía con mi hermana y me gustaba solo que le vaya a dar una trama más seria.

Jerry Russo se encontraba haciendo unas hamburguesas, Teresssa lo ayudaba con los clientes, cuando un hombre con cabello castaño, ojos marrones, con una gabardina chaleco negra larga, una camisa con un H en el pecho, llevaba pantalones negros, zapatos negros y mostraba una mirada alegre.

"Que onda, mi nombre es Junk Hurk, trabajo en los museos de Washington DC y estoy de paso, este es mi compañero Joel Black"

Un hombre rubio, alto con lentes pero alto y bien fornido así como voluntad seria estaba detrás de su compañero, curiosamente mostraba una espada que estaba limpiando.

"Mire maestro esto es una obra maestra de arte"

"Joel no estamos en la academia llámame Junk, Hurk es mi padre, a quien no quiero mencionar y tienes razón la espada es mejor que las armas de fuego, mas nobles y existían antes, son símbolos de justicia"

Se sentaron en una mesa.

"¿Que quieren?"

"Un Capuchino…con crema y azúcar por favor, tu Joel"

"Un café nada más"

"El Capuchino es una de las mejores cosas, me mas gusta que el café…me gustaría hablar con ustedes Jerry y Teressa Ruso, sobre algunas cosas".

Junk tomo nota de que Jerry era alto, tenia musculatura, pero era muy despistado, su esposa más preocupada por tener los pies en la tierra y no deliraba tanto, su hija era rebelde y la vio como buscaba desobedecer órdenes de sus padres, su hermano Justin le recordaba mucho a su hermano Zork un estúpido que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. Su hermano Max era muy curioso, pero no era ninguna amenaza, el que había viajado por el espacio por años conocía de infinitas culturas y costumbres, pero se negaba a creer en un palabra. Magia.

Todos se juntaron al irse la gente como Junk les había pedido, Junk era un hombre paciente y con siglos de experiencia en negociación.

"Mi nombres es Junk Hurk, se preguntaran para que les he llamado…en los años 40 Adolf Hitler tomo interés en lo sobrenatural y empezó a usar mercenarios sobrenaturales para desequilibrar a los aliados. Para contrarrestar eso, los aliados empezaron a reclutar seres con poderes más allá de lo normal, entre ellos yo con el nombre de Silverman, pero tras finalizar la guerra jamás hubo necesidad de volver a luchar salvo para casos como la guerra fría, o terrorismo, lo demás fue llevadero. Con el atentado a las torres gemelas jamás se volvió a reclutar gente con poderes".- Junk explicaba estirando los pies en una silla.-"Hasta ahora".- miro a los Russo de arriba abajo como analizándoles.

"No sé qué quiere decir señor…"

"Le puedo asegurar Sr. Russo que no quiero amenazarles, se que son magos. Y para que vea que no le miento".- Junk agarro un cuchillo con símbolos y se corto una parte de la mano.

"Esta loco…esta loco"

"Solo un poco…miren".-la mano se curaba hasta quedar nada ninguna cicatriz, esto asombro a los hechiceros, no era una habilidad que tuviera.-"Soy extraterrestre, un valoriano una especie que obtiene poderes a partir de la absorción de la luz solar y estelar, de las estrellas. Últimamente estoy pensando en que hay amenazas que no pueden ser derrotadas, por la policía o el ejército, los súper humanos actuales son más poderosos o son más versátiles que los de mi época. Hasta ahora héroes progresado con una academia para súper humanos en Washington DC, les enseñamos muchas cosas como sigilo, encubrimiento, rastreo, investigación criminal, disfraz, idiomas, intimidación, técnicas de combate y una educación muy buena. Cada uno de nuestros agentes tiene sus oficinas la mayoría con recortes de criminales buscados. Tenemos una buena relación con los gobiernos de todo el mundo, incluso tratos con su Consejo mágico hechos durante los años 40, de lo contrario no estaría aquí con ustedes"

"Espere el consejo sabe de estos tratos, no recuerdo que estuvieran en los…"

"Libros, Sr. Justin, déjeme decirle los libros son buenos…me gusta leer a mí, pero la verdad la experiencia cuenta puedes tener todo los conocimientos del mundo pero si no los sabes aplicar no valdrán nada. Los tratos no están en los libros comunes, sino que en los más importantes, yo sé de su existencia porque estuve cuando se hicieron, he servido tanto tiempo a este gobierno que me consideran el único apto para negociar aparte de algunos socios mios"

"Bueno conocen al Consejo Galáctico, pues fue destruido por una raza muy poderosa llamada Magizi, ellos son muy fuertes, piratas espaciales mágicos y dentro de dos años vendrán, tenemos que prepararlos para cuando eso suceda"

"Yo me apunto"

"Lo siento Sr. Justin, pero usted por el que vinimos sino por su hermana Alex Russo, he charlado con algunos conocidos míos dentro de la comunidad mágica y ninguno cree que seas un cazador de monstruos eficaz, puedo verlo a simple vista, tu detector no habría detectado que yo soy un ser mas allá de lo ordinario con mis poderes valorianos. Tú hermana sin embargo a pesar de no tener tu intelecto o no demostrarlo, con su ingenio ha sabido defenderse de magos mucho más fuertes y experimentados, siempre yendo según su instinto y por el camino correcto. "

"¿Qué?...Alex no sabe lo que hace"

"Yo mismo soy como ella, si veo que mis superiores no actúan como debe ser me veré obligado a poner la justicia sobre la ley, la justicia debes aspirar como si fuera tu vida. Pero no voy a obligar a nadie"

"Yo no quiero tener esa responsabilidad, dígame porque su gobierno o usted no hizo nada cuando ocurrieron sucesos sobrenaturales o mágicos, donde estaban sus súper policías secretos"

"El programa se cancelo en el 2001, hace años que no hay ninguno y yo poseo muchas enfermedades, créeme varias veces me vi tentado de volar o luchar es mi naturaleza no puedo estar sin pelear. Alex, yo cuando era joven como tú no hubiera aceptado ser luchador, pero las circunstancias y el tiempo me cambiaron, si dije que no hago caso a las reglas pero a las reglas por organismos u organizaciones que abusan de lo que se hizo antes. Alex, crees que tu vida es fácil Alex, prueba ver cómo ves a tu madre ser asesinada frente a ti, a tu gran amigo traicionándote, tu hermano y hermana distanciados por una pelea de hace años, niños y mujeres asesinados en los 40 sin piedad o misericordia…yo los vi, luche contra esa locura, los seres sobrenaturales eran serios, asesinos, violadores, ladrones gente que usaba sus poderes para cometer crímenes. Dime que hacían tus hechiceros en esos tiempos, bien ocultos en su comunidad, pero vi como algunos de esos magos suyos ayudaron a Hitler en su búsqueda de la lanza de longinos y el santo grial entre otras, niña si vas a hablar de justicia mejor hazlo con mi colega Joel el cómo tu cree que lo saben todo estando en su casita. Yo luche en varias guerras primero la civil en mi planeta natal y otra mundial en este, luego otras tantas, pero siempre luche sin violar los valores que representaba y para luchar por varios pueblos y no el nuestro, daría mi vida por la justicia. No vuelvas a insultar esa palabra frente a mi"

Alex miro al hombre la alegre mirada fue sustituida por una seria y firme con una gran voluntad de acero y determinación.

"Lo pensare"

"Bien yo estaré por la ciudad buscando otros reclutas, voy a dejar que lo pienses, sino le daré la opción a alguien más, pero que será de tu familia cuando los Magizis maten a cada uno de ellos, yo he oído que disfrutan hacerte ver tus peores miedos y hacerte sentir dolor. Puedes evitar que haya huérfanos como tú y yo"

¿Nuestra querida hechicera acepatar?


End file.
